1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control apparatus, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
Research and development of technologies for robots to assemble objects based on forces and moment detected by force sensor of the robots are carried out.
In this regard, a robot including a hand and a force sensors that, when fitting two works together, corrects a position of the hand with respect to a direction perpendicular to a fitting direction and an attitude of the hand with respect to the fitting direction so that force and moment detected by the force sensor may be equal to or less than predetermined threshold values is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2008-307634)).
However, in the robot, amounts of movement when the position and the attitude of the hand are corrected are calculated according to the force and the moment detected by the force sensor. Accordingly, in the robot, when the force and the moment are smaller, the amounts of movement are smaller. As a result, in the robot, the time taken for fitting the two works together may be longer and work efficiency may be reduced.